Diffrance between what if
by Mizuko-Child-of-Water
Summary: 1st story be gentle it is yaoi you know guyguy the main paring is sephcloud among other later on not good at summeries but its a what if thing i hope you like it
1. Seeing doubles

**seeing doubles**

Mizuko: ever had one of thoes days that nothing can just go right? ,ah well i have and it wasn't pretty

Evil Miz : snickers yeah like the time you had one of your muses cloud sneak up and dumped a bucket of honey on you and set bees loose after you?

Mizuko: glares that wasn't funny and anyway i got cloud back

Cloud: suspended over a larg pool of prannas tied up in rope thats slowly being burnt away by a candle lowing him slowly closer to the paranna HEEEEELLLPPP MEEEE! SEPHY DO SOMETHING! SHES EVIL!

Sephy: reading a book laying back relaxed hn

Mizuko: don't worry i'll save him if i remember evil grins

Disclaimer: i don't own ff7 even though i wish i did and i defentily don't own the chars from there :( but the plot is all mine enjoy.

Paring : cloud/seph and yes it is yaoi don't like it leave.

Its been a year after the sephiroth /JENOVA mess and Cloud Strife is absolutly miserable and this is where our story begins. Everyone else lives have been great so far Tifa has a whole chain of 7th heavens all around midgar all very popular as well as she is. Nanaki also know as red 13 returned to his home at cosmo canyon talking the place of his late grandfarther and being the cheif of the people who live at cosmo canyon he been living a peaceful life and he couldn't be happier. Vincent has taken to wondering no one knows how he is doing or if hes happy for he hasn't contacted anyone. Then there barret he moved with marlene back to coral to rebuild and bring the little town he grew up in back to its former glory he visits everyone occasionly. Cid is enjoing himself with shena flying with his crew all over the planet looking for wonders and sights to be held even though cid would rather go to space it was all shena's idea and he had nothing to do with it. As for Yuffie well no one really bothered to check up on her because she was so annoying and tired to steal their matera so thats all for about her life now (a/n : sorry for any yuffie fans who's reading this). Then we come to our main star Cloud Strife (a/n and here is where the POV comes in).

real world

Cloud's POV:

_a year.....today people celebrate the death of the evil sliver monster and his evil meteor, But they are all fools they don't understand that the real monster was JENOVA and sephiroth.....just a puppet...why did it have to come down to me and him why did i have to kill him i should have let him killed me...then..maybe...maybe he sould have snapped out of it........ _He is thinking this as he stands over the edge of a cliff looking down at the bright green mako river below in a canyon in the middle of nowhere the sun beating down on his tanned skin his hair still as golden as always he hasn't changed or aged physically thanks to what hojou did to him and the mako infused into his cells and blood he can no longer age like vincent the wind swaying his spiky bangs suprisingly soft over his bright glowing mako induced sapphire eyes as he thinking of ending it all and killing himself in the life stream . _Mybe if i jumped i can..meet the only friend i had and......_. Shakes his head clearing his thoughts as he looks down at the green glowing stream that seems to be inviting him with open arms. Narrows his eyes in determination and jumps off the cliff dropping to the life steam in a sawn dive form. What seemed like an eternity for him as he was falling his entire life flashes before his eyes before he sees nothing but bright green fluid and blacks out sinking into the life stream and being carried to who knows where anywhere that will take him to his friend and the one he loves. _Sorry everyone ......_ was his last throught before his mind blanked out too.

Other world paralled to this one

Cloud 2's POV:

On his knees holding his bloody and broken arm with good arm and hand as his Ultimate wepon lays on the ground shattered one eyes closed the other open and narrowed in anger as his eye blaze with the mako that is tuned to his emotions, his face in pain as he himself is covered in blood and gore from himself and his now dead commrads looking at the man with hatred in his eye that defeted them all. "Well what are you wating for? you sick bastard kill me!" refusing to close his eyes as he watches sephiroth in all his demonic glory wating for him to strike him down so he can be with his beloved vincent.

Between worlds where geaea and the centra lives

Aeris POV :

_ok lets see if i can convice the centa and geaea to go along with my plan i prey it works for both cloud's shake and happiness......._.Walks into the center of what could be a room consider the floor is made out of the materia and the room is completely dark save for her and the other council memeber illuminated by a white light. She looks at each of them in turn with a determined look and a air of confidance around her as the robed people watches her just as intently.

Norm POV:

The leader of the coucil Geaea her self standing there " child of the planet what is it that you wish to speak with us about?" crious as to why aeris would call a meeting as she never did so before or as urgent as she made it sound. "I'm sure your aware of what is happening with both clouds correct?" said Aeris in a steady voice. Murmurs from the counicl people of agreement fills the quiet room as aeris's mother steps foward slightly " of course my daughter we are aware ". "then you know that the cloud i know saved this world and i know he can save the other his double is about to die in why not switch them? they will be happy i know cloud can change sephiroth and kill JENOVA in that world he did it in his he can do it there please i begging you i know you don't interfear but hes like a brother to be and both clouds are in dier danger please do as i ask" she said looking at them. Coucil people murmur in agreement coming down to geaea for her final choice. "Very well child the case you brought up and what cloud strife has done for us we shall grant your wish and switch them" she said majesticly. Aeris smiles "thank you " turns and walks off going to where she rests.

back to the other world

Sephiroth's POV:

" finally i will be rid of you once and for all i saved you for last because it would be so much sweeter to watch you suffer before i killed you " i laugh diobolicly as he glares at me _and i know that i didn't want to kill him because i loved him but he loved vincent and we could never be together and JENOVA my mother notice the scarcasim in my mind's voice as she is controling me i can't stop her its far too late and i'm not mentaly strong enought to kill her not like i could anyway i have no one only her........_.Raises his hand with his masume and is about to bring it down when there a gyser of mako fludied sprouted up and high around cloud blocking him from veiw. "What the...." pauses curious as to what is happening.

Cloud's 2 POV:

Blinking staring wide eye at the mako surrounding him _what the?! _the mako engulfs him making him black out as he is sent to the world the original cloud came from making the switch complete as he ends up healed on the beach of middei looking at a clear blue sky not the one what was tainted and filled with sents of blood buring and death, But hes engulfed with sweet smells and fresh air. _Where am...i?._

__

Mizuko: Cliff hanger....um....not really but i will do more with reviews and be gentle i don't handle burns well till next time readers

Cloud: saved in the nick of time by sephiroth cuddling him awwww sepphy-poo you do care!

Seph: don't flatter yourself a muse is a terriable thing towaste

Cloud: pouts meani sticks toung out at sephiroth

Sephiroth: chuckles

Evil Miz: ooookkkaaayyy as intresting as this is it maybe confusing but it will be cleared up this is a what if reality of what happened if cloud couldn't defeat sephiroth and such i hoped you liked it please review or i'll have to make a voodoo doll of you and do really mean things you thing you can't imagen.


	2. What happened?

**2 DIFFRENT WORLDS 2 DIFFRENT STORIES**

Mizuko: another story submitted

EvilMiz: amazing considering how lazy you are

Mizuki: ahhh i'm not lazy i prefer the word relaxed thank you very much

EvilMiz: suuuuurrrr rellllaxxxed they'll believe that one

Mizuko: shut up you

Sephiroth: how come i'm here?

Mizuko: because your so cute and cuddly and my muse and your here for emotional support for cloud which i will be tormenting on more then one occassion

Sephiroth : ........

Cloud: sephy-chhhaaann saaavvveed mmmmmeeee! has be thrown into a pool with dangerous alligators with meat glued to him

Sephiroth: sighs and slowly takes his time heading over to where a wailing cloud is

EvilMiz: enjoy chp two of the story

Clouds POV:

Blinks as the mako clears and hes look at a very life very blood and gore covered sephiroth _the hell is this? what the fuck is going on here?! i thought i was dead but i'm clearly alive how the hell did that happen!? _snapping out of his thoughts as sephiroth brings the sword down and he rolls out if the way in the nick of time saving himself from being cut in half. "The hell your trying to kill me how is that possiable? your dead i killed you and that JENOVA! how are you back ?! answer me ?" i look around at all the carnage and detruction. Looks at Sephiroth wating for an answer as sephiroth has a puzzled look one his face then answers "um..you never killed me or mother in fact we were about to kill you and rule this world you commrads are all dead" he says in a dead voice as i looks at all my dead friends with horrior look on my face. _This can't be real...no..its...not...REAL! _he thought frantactly and reaches over to his shattered ultimate wepon that seems to glow and pull itself togeather becoming brand new again as he holds it standing up infront of Sephiroth knowing its too late to save his friends since they been dead too long and in ways that even a full-cure couldn't solve. "Sephiroth listen to me is this what you really want? i don't want to fight you please....can we do this another way?" he asked pleading that he would say yes watching as sephiroth ponders this and answers "no" and lunges at cloud as cloud blocks and counters and they continue to fight a fiearce battle and he manages to cut sephiroth deeply diagnoly down his chest. steps back watching with horror "please....don't make me kill you..." he pleaded again.

Sephiroth's POV:

My eyes widen slightly _it was a one sided battle how did he get this good how is he this strong is he the cloud i know....._Jenova cuts it /_seems the centra switch world hes form a world where we are probably destroyed /_ _never ...../then prove it by killing him!/_ watches as cloud drops his words and throws his are arms out wide and says to him "kill me!" cloud looking defiently at sephiroth as i hesitates my mother screaming at me to strike him down now "another time this is far from over " steps back and disappeares.

Normal:

blinks "why.....?" picks up his sword and places it on his back looking around "is this the world i'm stuck in? well then i better........uh look around and gather information...." looking over his supplies and materia he has with him surpised he never lost them on his trip threw the life stream "all check nothing missing them i'm off to...kalm to gather information" walks out of norther crater and hiking to kalm village unbeknownst to him is being follows by a cloak person with glowing grean eyes (a/n: and not sephy-sama just to clear that up).

Real world

Cloud 2's POV:

_Clean air sun warm sky clear a peaceful atmosphere......is this a dream......is this..world...for...real....?_ looking at the sky with half lidded sapphire glowing eyes. His peaceful moment didn't last as he heard someone on a chocobo coming up to him as he jumps up suddenly and gets in a fighting stance as the ride comes closer "who are you !?" i asked as i strain to see who the rider is and why he or she is heading straight for me.

Vincent's POV:

_Why is cloud here at midde? i thought he was in midgar highwind's air ship isn't around and why is he shouting like he should be fear of anyone approching him? _all very good question's he hasked himself but to find no answers as he dosen't answer verbally to cloud's question as he continues to make his golden chocobo's pace stop till he a few feet away from cloud as he jumps from the chocobo and standing in view of cloud could see as he sees cloud gasps loudly at his presents.

Normal:

Staring wide eyes at vincent "vincent is that....really...you?...but..sephiroth...he killed you?..how is this possiable?" his voice in awe and disbelief. "Well cloud i am clearly not dead why would i be after all we both with our other friends killed Sephirtoh and Jenova did we not or this " makes a movement with his hand signing the aarea around him "would not be exsisting as clean and as pure as it is now" Vincent looking curiously at cloud.

Paralled world

Cloud's POV:

Makes it to the town of kalm in a week looking around the town and cringing as the people cowering in fear the streets dirty blood and other waste on the floor _if i weren't use to this in my shin-ra days i would be puking right now this place is terriable and unkept i wonder what could have happened for the people to live in such filth......_thinking this as he sees some rats running cross his path as he watches them scurry away as he continues on his way the cloaked stranger still following keeping his presents hidden from cloud. I walk into the small bar and getting hit with a foul stench that almost makes me lose whatever food in is stomache as he watches some of the people in the bar as dirty smelly and unkept like the town they live in. Walking past them heading to the bartendar as the people look at him with a mixer of confusion and puzzlement the bartender himself seems kinda nevous,As as make it to his bartop top and lean in some so he can hear me.

Normal:

"Hi i'm here for information and i would like it if you can supply me with the information i need to know" he said in a clam i'm not going to hurt you voice but don't push me at the same time. The bartender gulps "well mister what do you want to know?" he asked nervously "i want to know what been happening in all world events leading to now if thats not too much trouble" he said in a firendly way as to not scare the poor guy who looks like hes about to have a heart attack if he tried something. "Well whats there too tell all the towns as ya can see are dirty and so are the people thats cuz we want to kill ourselves in this fashion because we don't want to be killed by Lord Sephiroth"he said "lord sephiroth?" he asked "yes lord sephiroth he assumed control of the world with shin-ra by his side awhile ago and been ruling the planet with and iron fist and they been killing the planet ever since then our only hope was a band of heros who wanted ta defie lord sephiroth but they were all killed it was on the news not to long ago but its horriable here i'm surpised you don't know i mean everyone knows this horriable fate is too big to be ignored simply accepted" said the bartender. "I see...well thank you for the information " he sais as he drops some gil on the table and heads out of the bar. _So this is the world that would have exsisited in my reality if i diidn't get rid of sephiroth...but.....it wasn't him it was jenova....i have a second chance...i won't waste it i will find a way to save him._

Real world

Normal:

"Ok so let me get this straight we defeated sephiroth and saved the world and now everyone is living peaceful happy lives thanks to us?" he asked incrediously. "Yes why wouldn't you know that? are you suffering from amnisia?" a twinge of concern in his voice. "No i'm not suffering from amnisia but i remember everything but in my world yes world i apparently got taken from my world due to a mako gyser and brought here" he says with a sigh "but its not like i'm complaning i love this world it so diffrent from my own so beautiful you yes i used that world it just i haven't seen this tye of setting for such along time. People take this for granted and you can never truely appriceat it unless you've lost it" he said softly. "i see but if you are a cloud from another realm then what happen to the could of this world my friend?" he asked curiously even if his face betrayed nothing.

Mizuko: ok i posted 2 why because the first one had horredious typos please bare with me and keep reading i'm not the best speller in the world and my spelling correction program seemed to have gone missing so i'm working on word pad

EvilMiz: yeah we been looking for quite sometime still can't find the blasted thing

Cloud: glomping onto sephiroth "maybe cuz you 2 are too blond to find it?"

Sephiroth: -- ok anger the witer who can hurt you badly despite your skills as a warrior ever heard the saying the pen is mighter then the sword --O...erm in this case the keyboard

Cloud: cowers in fear and hug seph tighter"meep!"

Sephiroth please review and don't burn her too badly with flamers we don't have enough ointment


	3. allies

Mizuko : ok well that was horrid anyway can't do anything about grammar because I never been very much grammar pro so that's kind a shot but I am working on the spelling so I state again BARE with me I am so new at this writer stuff ok?

EvilMiz : making a voodoo doll cackling madly

Cloud: cowers behind Sephiroth "she is scaring me"

Sephiroth : "hn, "

Mizuko: -- "well lets take this from the top shall we? 3rd time is the charm right?

Real World

Cloud's 2 POV:

"Hmmm... So what do we do now that Sephiroth and the threat has been eliminated?" I ask curiously , "Simple we went our separate ways we still talk well most of us anyway ,I haven't talked to them in long time so. I'm not really sure what they are doing now" he replied monotonously . "I see well you are the Vincent I knew from my world" I said blushing lightly after a quick look over Vincent's body. "Are you ok? You're a little red is it from the mako?, Last time well the cloud we know landed in the life stream had mako poisoning and wasn't in his right mind". I could hear a twinge of concern in his voice even if his face remains emotionless. I had to keep my poker face on even if it was hard to do so hearing that from Vincent even though I was melting inside into nice warm puddle for his concern for me and even more so considering he never really met me. "Well surprisingly I have no effect from the mako fluid I was dowsed in when I was washed on shore" I said in a normal voice that surprised even me considering I wanted to run up to him and wrap him in my arms and never letting him go in fear he would disappear. "that's how you got here what happened in your world before you got here and do you want to go back?" His voice bring me out of my inner thoughts. "No, I don't want to go back all my friends are dead there Sephiroth and Jenova rule the world everything is filthy tainted and dieing , I have nothing to live for there everything I knew was gone, But this place this place is pure and clam and nice I love it here I never want to go back and on top of that my friends that are dead are alive and well here" I said passionately . "I see but what of the cloud we know?, Where is he?" he asked. I look at him for a long moment thinking of what could happen there are many possibilities from being in the same world as him or switching or something else entirely. So I try to think of what happened before I got here _lets see I was surrounded by mako and I wad injured and at death's door when I landed here but I black out? But my subconscious had to be working...right?, Think come on think I know ...._Suddenly like magic his eyes widen as he remembers being in blackness floating and illuminated by a light around him as his drifting as a fast rate south and as he is being drifted he could feel and then see another passing him and when he really concentrated on it he saw himself heading north of where he came from then all went dark again. Blinks as I see Vincent close looking at me in concern then leans back quickly and his face returns to it's emotionless mask . "So? What happen do you know?" he asked in his monotone voice. I blinks at him again then I open my mouth then stop and process what I saw and how to tell it without sounding like a total nut job, Then I begin again "well after I was about to be killed by Sephiroth I mako geyser appeared and blinded me form Sephiroth's view then I blacked out but I do remember something while I was out I remember drifting south from where I came from in a dark place so dark you could see nothing and only you yourself were your only light, As I was passing I felt something a presents aura similar to my own and saw a flash of gold heading north where I came from..." I trail off as my eyes widen in realization "if we traded place what if...what if he was in the exact stop I was in when I left and my ultimate weapon been shattered , I hope your friend is ok" I said concerned for my double's well being.

Parallel world

Sephiroth POV:

I watch as Strife is walking around Kalm asking questions about this world threw a magic mirror his mother made somehow. _So mother was right he really is from another world a world where I am dead and mother too...._I trailed off in my mind. /_Of course I am right he is strong but maybe.....that just might work....yes yes it would work ok my son I was you to lure cloud to his hometown where you will bring him to the mansion and I will deal with the rest/_ Jenova said smiling to herself as she walks into the room Sephiroth is occupying . After having another body resurrected for her she is no free to move around on her own and use her own powers s great as they are in her in her view . I turn and look at her with dull glowing emerald mako infused eyes she is as tall as I am with long raven black hair held in a bun her back long past her chest framing her face of her elegant slender frame to go with her elegant face which despite her being a freaky mind control monster and his mother as well as he being gay he had to admit she is beautiful too bad the saying holds true that beauty id only skin deep. I sigh mentally _if only I were free but I am curious as to what her plan for cloud truly is and will I like that plan if it comes to bloom? _I ask myself this as I reply with a monotone cold answer as always when addressing my mother. "Yes I will get on it now" I cringe at her silvery bell laughter that's so cruel and unfeeling. "Very good my son soon all our road blocks and bumps will soon be smooth and destroyed" she said , laughing again making m flinch slightly._ What does she mean by that?_ I ponder as I head out of the mansion to do her bidding even thought I truly loath doing work for that Bitch and I'm starting to believe that she is not my real mother how could I be born from that Bitch impossible I continue my Mental rant to myself as a also think of a way to get cloud here ha ha! I can multi think ok that sounded lame even to me.

Cloud's POV:

_This is hopeless, How can I get anything done when all I got was a story and people running away from me to scared to even tell or point me in the right direction to find Sephiroth. Talk about a major let down how can I save him if I don't know where the hell he and that bitch is so I can kill her!_. I ranted to myself mentally as I'm walking by the bar again and hear a lot of noise and yelling sounding like a bar fight to him. Not wasting time runs in there to see what is happening and stops as he sees a women as tall as Vincent with raven long hair braided with golden bangs and has a brown cloak on with that looks like a black ninja's outfit underneath kind a like yuffie's as she is throwing in would be rapist around. After she gets down with them she turns around and takes a defensive stance aimed at him. I am able to get a better look at her now as I gasps she too has green eyes jade colored with mako infused glow to them she is also slender but built to be agile swift and silent to take down her enemies with a hint of definite as to not be underestimated .After getting over my shock and her looking ready to kick my ass which she probably couldn't but there's not need to test that self made theory after all hell has no fury then a woman scorn . I hold up my hands in a sign of peace and that I won't arm you as she gets into a relaxed stance but still tense if he were to try anything. _ Like I'm that stupid to try _I think and focused my attention onto her as she begins to speak.

Normal:

"Who are you? I've never seen you around and your clean which says a lot about you compared to everyone else in this world "she said in a nice sounding voice warm and cheerful but yet guarded at the same time giving off a aura as she a is good nature person. "I am Cloud Strife nice to meet you and you are?" he asked curiously, "I am the ninja Yakuzima from wutai I come form afar to take out the evil Sephiroth and his mother" she said confidently. He winces "well I hate to break it to you but Jenova to be killed yes Sephiroth no he is just a puppet for Jenova I plan to save him kill her an save this planet from dieing" he said just as confident as her. She looks impressed "hmm...your eyes are like mine and you have a pure soul so you must be telling the truth very well allow me to aid you on your journey after all I too am after the same goal to save this world" she said as she holds out a hand to cloud. He Looks at her hand before sticking his hand out to hers shaking it "allies we be its good to have someone to help because I think this is not a problem for one person to handle" he said "your right it is not that is why we'll help each other and in the end hopeful the fates in our corner we will be victorious "she said as she removed her hand back to her side cloud doing the same. The cloaked stranger watching all this hidden in the shadows thinking that he time to reveal who the stranger to them will be soon.

TBC

Mizuko: hopefully that would satisfy flamers and would be flamers please review and something positive even though I will keep posting stores despite flames but positive things are always a good moral booster

EvilMiz: sets the voodoo dolls down then looks at her torture device collection cackling still with a mad gleam in her eyes

Cloud and Sephiroth : both ides in the closet

Mizuko: sighs "muses can't live with them can't live without them"


End file.
